


Together We Rise/Alone We Fall

by WickedHeadache



Category: Kally's mashup
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedHeadache/pseuds/WickedHeadache
Summary: Abrankhausen thinks everyone can see how in love she is with Mike. She is not wrong.
Relationships: Mike Ponce/Diana Abrankhausen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I really don't like the series but I'm in love with Josefina Scaglione and this ship so here I am.
> 
> There's no fandom for this, and I'm sure the small fandom that does exist is in Spanish so I don't know exactly how is going to read this. 
> 
> But if you are reading this, I hope you enjoy it!

Sometimes, Diana felt there were eyes _everywhere_. 

She would walk through the hallway and be startled by the sound of her own phone. Because she knew herself, she knew that if it was Mike, she would just let herself talk to him with the dumbest smile on her face and anyone who could see her would _know_ the truth. She would look around to see if somebody was watching her before picking up the phone, or just have a conversation, and afterwards she would still not let him get close to her.

Having an affair with a student's parent would do that to you. Not that they were dating. They wanted to be, but they weren't. Diana wished for nothing more than to kiss Mike without being afraid that, if she got in too deep and wouldn't be able to stop, someone would catch them.

She walked with him on the sidewalk and looked around nervously in case somebody recognized them. Mike didn't seem to mind, fully understanding why she acted so anxious. He had given her a bouquet, and she stared at him like he was the moon and the stars for the rest of the date.

She felt silly, having those feelings for Mike. She wasn't like this. She didn't fall head-over-heels for the parent of a student she had barely met. Diana was always collected and cold-headed, and losing control in the way she currently was was terrifying for her, not to mention embarrassing.

(She had a school girl crush. How disgusting.)

Mike loved to hold her hand. She let him, didn't tell him that she didn't do handholding. The feeling of his hand holding hers was nicer than she had imagined. Mike gave her gifts. It was cheesy and too much ‘rom-com’ for her liking, but somehow she loved it.

They had nothing in common, and Mike was either unaware of it or didn't give a shit about it. Diana was willing to give it a try as long as he did too. Considering he was also annoyingly persistent, that was not a problem.

“So he blew up my kitchen,” he told him, both upset and amused in that way you could only be at somebody you were used to. “Again.”

She laughed. His eyes seemed to brighten at her laughter. This was one of those moments where she was afraid at how obvious they were. Anybody could tell how in love they were with each other by a single look.

“Typical Charlie.”

“Yeah. I made him clean up his mess by himself. Though I'm pretty sure Kally gave him a hand when I wasn't looking.”

She couldn't help but smile because, yes, that sounded like Kally.

“Has she been practicing for the next test?” She asked him. The teacher was never off. “She needs to be ready and I don't want her to take it for granted.”

“All day long,” he assured her. “Thanks for coming over so often to help her.”

“It’s no problem,” she waved it off. “I don't have much to do these days, anyway.”

“How so?”

It was personal and she ached to tell him, to bare her soul to him. She wanted to tell him so bad and yet she stopped on her tracks, eyes widening.

“Shit.”

“What?” Mike turned to her.

She pointed forward with a nod of her head. Lucía was there, having yet to spot them. “That is one of my students,” she told him, panic washing over her voice. She looked at him. “And one of Kally's friends.”

“Oh, shit.”

“Hide,” she said.

“What?” He looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

“Hide!” She hissed, and he ran across the street, almost getting himself killed, and hid behind a tree. Diana pressed the palm of her hand against her forehead in exasperation.

Sometimes, Mike couldn't get the meaning of subtlety even if his life depended on it.


	2. Chapter 2

“I promise I won't eat a cockroach- I mean, act here again!”

That girl would never learn, would she? Diana sighed. The school was too strict to let her off the hook every time she misbehaved. The Principal glanced at her, and she raised her brows in a way that said ‘it's not that big of a deal.’

The man would always do that, for some reason. He asked for her opinion like she was of high trust for him. And he always listened to her.

She went back to the teachers' room and avoided making eye contact with Felix as she took a call. Mike had the worst timing. Two students had entered the room while she was on the phone and one was still there when she hung up.

“Who was that Professor?” The boy asked her, a mischievous glint in his eyes that she did not appreciate. “Was that a boyfriend?”

She forced a tight smile while Felix was having a hard time repressing his laughter. The death glare she was giving the kid behind the smile was received when his eyes widened in fear. “No, Alex, it was not. Shouldn't you be more concerned with your studies than with my personal calls?”

“You are right, Professor,” he nodded quickly as he gulped.

“Don't you have to go to class now?”

“Yes, Professor,” he said, hurrying to grab his stuff and fleeing from the room.

“I thought you didn't scare students,” Felix commented nonchalantly as he poured coffee in a cup.

“I can always make some exceptions,” she replied, busying herself with the pile of papers she had to grade.

“And this antsy mood you are carrying, it has nothing to do with a certain phonecall you received?”

“Of course not,” she didn't look his way. “I don't even know what you are implying.”

“Sure you don't.”

Felix kept giving her the side eye that he always gave when she got a phonecall she was secretive about. He teased her, the asshole, although she had already told him that there was nothing between Mike and her. It was a lie, obviously, but a reasonable one. Either way, he did not believe her.

Mike had called her to arrange another date, as the last one had been interrupted. She had pointedly not said his name when she told him to meet her at her house. Felix had clearly noticed her flushed cheeks as Mike described to her exactly what he was going to do to her that afternoon.

Felix was her closest friend. Diana was surprised about that. She was never good at making friends, always busy with one thing or the other, and never willing to open up to the other person. Felix was as closed off as her, however. He did not want her to pour her soul at him, it was none of his business. He did, nonetheless, reserve his right to tease her endlessly about her hopeless crush.

That still confused her. Diana didn't expect his teasing, but she welcomed it.

She asked him if he could assist Kally in her place. Felix, as if he sensed this was important to her, agreed immediately.

“Thank you for this, I owe you,” she held his hands before remembering Felix was not comfortable with physical contact, especially in school grounds.

“It is my pleasure, honestly.”

“Kally needs all the help she can't get and I assure I'd be here if this wasn't important.”

“Don't worry about it,” he waved it off.

“You are a lifesaver,” she smiled at him.

He took it as a dismissal and bowed his head. “Professor.”

“Felix.”

As she watched him go, her eyes found his backside before she could catch herself. Well, she shrugged to herself, old habits die hard. Especially when she had seen what those pants where covering.

It was a long time ago, though, and they never spoke about it. It was the way they both liked it, over and forgotten.

She shook those thoughts away and hurried to her house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too obvious that I don't remember the name of that girl?


	3. Chapter 3

She felt eyes on her, ogling her so hard they could burn a hole in her. She wished they stopped; the last thing she needed was an extra hole in her ass. She turned around to lay eyes on Mike, who blushed at being caught staring.

Diana placed her hands on her hips and advanced toward him, an unimpressed look in her face.

“You look upset,” Mike winced.

“Not upset,” she told him. “I just don't think ogling my ass in front of the entire school is a good idea. We have to work on your subtlety skills, by the way.”

“I can be subtle,” he said defensively.

Diana smiled at him and squeezed his arm. “No, sweetheart, you cannot,” she lowered her hand when she realized what she was doing. “Why are you here? Did something happen with Kally?”

As if he can sense her worry, Mike immediately calmed her. “No, nothing like that. You forgot this in my car,” he said, handing her her red lipstick.

Her eyes widened. She took it before anyone could see it. There was a difference between a man bringing her her journal and her lipstick.

“Thank you,” she said. “I've been looking for it everywhere. It's my favorite.”

He was wearing a suit, she noticed, and had a smile pasted on his lips.

“You look handsome,” she commented.

“Oh,” he seemed surprised she said anything. “Thanks. And you look...” he paused, trying to find the words as his eyes wandered through her body.

“I know,” Diana smirked, and if her gaze had lowered to his lips, it was a mere coincidence.


	4. Chapter 4

When Diana knocked on the Ponce's apartment door, the last thing she expected was for this gorgeous blonde woman to open it. It made her pause. Why was her on Mike's apartment? Oh, she thought, it was Kally's mother.

“Can I help you?” The mother said, voice nice and kind.

“Yes,” she forced herself to stop staring at her. “I'm Professor Abrankhausen, from Allegro's Academy of Music. I'm here to help Kally with an assignment.”

“Right, come on in,” the woman smiled at her, and Diana was shocked to see it was genuine. “It's so nice to finally meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“I'm Carmen.”

“You are Kally's mom, right?”

Carmen nodded, and Diana left her to go to Kally's room. She needed to know why was that woman here. She was probably just a guest, it didn't mean anything. But there always was the possibility of them wanting to be together again. For Kally.

She had to choke down a sob. It would be what is best for Kally. She needed her parents together. And Diana? She was just a teacher that occasionally had sex with the father of a student. She would be quickly left aside, and Diana would help them. It was what was right.

“Professor, are you okay?” Kally asked her, a worried look in her eyes.

“Yes, Kally. Let's keep practicing.”

Unsure, Kally listened to her for once and put her fingers back to the keys. By the time Kally's practice ended, it was getting dark outside and Diana had to go home to a mountain of papers to grade.

“You did very well, Kally! You are going to nail this,” she praised. Kally beamed at her.

“Can my parents be there? I'd like for them to be there, together.”

Diana's face quickly darkened, but she barely let it show.

“Of course. Shall we take a break?” She swallowed, putting on a good face.

They went to the dining room, and Diana found herself almost crashing against Mike Ponse.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“No, I'm sorry, Mike- Mr Ponse,” she corrected herself when she remembered Kally and her mother were around. “I wasn't looking.”

“Well, you are the guest here, so the fault is on me,” he smiled in that charming way of his and she couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her lips. She was immediately horrified by it. What was it with her behaving like a school girl around Mike?

“Anyway, it's time for me to go.”

“Wouldn't you like to stay for dinner?” Mike asked her right away.

She shot him a look that said ‘do you think that's wise?’ and stayed silent, gaping at him like she wasn't sure what to answer. All in her told her to run the fuck away from this situation. A dinner with her lover, his ex-wife and their daughter who oh so wanted them to be together? She'd have to be one uncontrollable masochist to put herself through that kind of torture.

Then again, Diana Abrankhausen had never been the best at putting her kinks in line.

“Alright, why not?”


End file.
